


Dakishimetara hanasanai kara zettai (If I hold you, I’ll definitely won’t let go of you)

by vogue91



Series: 500themes [23]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “I’ll go for a drive, Yuri. Don’t wake me up, I don’t know when I will be back.”“You know, you’re lucky I think I’d catch you right away if you were ever going to cheat on me, or I wouldn’t take these night escapades of yours so lightly.”





	Dakishimetara hanasanai kara zettai (If I hold you, I’ll definitely won’t let go of you)

**Title:** Dakishimetara hanasanai kara zettai (If I hold you, I’ll definitely won’t let go of you)

 **Characters:** Takaki Yuya, Chinen Yuri

 **Pairing:** Takaki Yuya/Chinen Yuri

 **Rating:** G

 **Word count:** 1.687

 **Prompt:[343\. Whisper of the wind](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/05/500themes.html)** ; [2 – Cuddling somewhere](http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/30-days-otp-challenge.html)

 **N/A:** Written for the 30 day OTP challenge. Title’s from Takaki Yuya’s Daimei no nai Monogatari.

 

“I’ll go for a drive, Yuri. Don’t wake me up, I don’t know when I will be back.”

Yuri raised his eyes from his phone, arching an eyebrow.

“You know, you’re lucky I think I’d catch you right away if you were ever going to cheat on me, or I wouldn’t take these night escapades of yours so lightly.” he told him, making the elder smile.

“You should know I only drive to the beach. And that I would never cheat on you.” he pointed out, then he stopped on the door, unsure. “So, is it okay if I...”

“Please, go.” Yuri interrupted him, shaking his head. “I wouldn’t want to hold you.”

He got up, walking him to the door; something in his face though, made Yuya hesitate.

“Yu, if that was you subtly trying to investigate, I assure you, I really would never...”

“I know you’re not cheating on me, you idiot.” the younger told him, grimacing. “It’s just... whenever you can you drive down to Chiba to do _what_ exactly? Stay there, stare at the ocean and then come back here? I don’t really get it.”

Yuya sighed, shrugging.

“I can't really explain. It... well, this will sound stupid, but it relaxes me. You know, that’s probably what’s kept me sane over the years, with the job and all.”

“Thank you so much.” Yuri winced, crossing his arms.

Takaki smiled, reaching his hand out to caress his face.

“Besides you, of course.” he rushed to clarify. Then his face lightened up, excited. “Hey, why don’t you come with me? So you can see with your own eyes what I mean? Or you can ascertain once and for all that I'm a nut job and just leave me be. It’s a win-win situation, really.”

Yuri didn’t look convinced.

“I'm not too fond of the ocean, actually. You must know that.” he pointed out.

“The fact that you can't swim doesn’t mean you can't spend a nice evening with your boyfriend at a perfectly safe distance from the water.” Yuya teased him. “Come on, Yu. It’ll be fun. I don’t know why it’s never occurred to me to ask.”

“Because it would defeat the whole point of chilling out, I suppose. I'm not the most relaxing person in the world.”

Takaki chuckled, then he leant down to press a kiss to Yuri’s lips.

“You are to me.” he told him. “So? What do you say?”

Yuri stared at him for a few moments longer, then he shrugged.

“Fine. I guess I can come along, just this once. See what’s all the fuss.” he told him, then he walked back to the bedroom to get change. “Oh, and be sure to tell your mysterious lover you can't meet him tonight because the old ball and chain got in the way.”

“I'm sure he’s going to be very disappointed.” Yuya went along, then he put on an unsure look. “Yuri, really, I...”

“Don’t sweat it, Yuu. I just like messing with you.” he reassured him, then he closed the door behind his back.

And apparently, messing with him had led him to spend the evening at the beach.

He should’ve learnt to say ‘see you later’ and mind his own damn business, in the future.

 

~

 

“You do realize we have sea in Tokyo, right?”

Yuri was holding his jacket tight around himself, more for show than because he actually felt cold.

“Well, the beach’s the whole point though, isn't it?” Yuya asked, his tone cheerful.

“I wouldn’t know. You’re the expert here.” Yuri muttered, following him.

They had driven to Chiba, since Yuya had apparently decided that his boyfriend’s presence deserved something slightly better than his usual driving down to Odaiba.

“Well, as the expert I'm telling you that this makes all the difference.” he smiled to Yuri, bringing an arm around his shoulders, after having ascertained they were alone. “I like this spot. It’s private, and down on the beach it’s shielded from the wind. When we get down there you can actually drop the act, you know.” he smirked, brushing the back of his hand on the younger’s cheek, finding it heated.

“Fine, fine. I didn’t come here to rain on your parade, after all. I came for the whole experience.” Yuri conceded, shaking his head. “Let’s see what tears you away from me so often.”

He walked down a small staircase leading directly to the beach, Yuya holding his hand tight to prevent him from falling down on the poorly-illuminated path.

They definitely didn’t need Yuri to break a leg and then bash on the whole driving-to-the-ocean thing.

But, as Yuri found out as soon as he set foot on the sand, Yuya was right.

There was something nice about that place; the cliffs were high enough to shelter the stretch of beach, the whisper of the wind was barely audible from there, and what air reached them felt actually kind of nice.

He took a few steps forward on his own, letting go of the elder’s hand, until he was close enough to the water.

He kept staring at it for a while, absorbed.

He had always seen the ocean as something absolutely pointless; he didn’t like the whole going to be beach ritual, he didn’t like to get wet for nothing, and he had refused to learn swimming properly when he was a kid, much to his parents’ disappointment.

Weirdly, though, it looked less threatening like this. He couldn’t see the seabed, and all he could make was an infinite stretch of black rippled by the wind.

“Okay.” he turned around to look at Yuya, who was staring at him from a few metres back. “It’s not so bad.” he told him, before heading back to him. “Now what?”

Yuya showed him the beach towel he had in his hand with a grin, then he laid it on the sand.

“Now you come here.” he sat down and pulled Yuri with him, so that he was sitting between his legs, the younger’s back pressed against his chest. He leant forward, resting his chin upon his shoulder and turning to kiss his cheek. “Come on, admit it. Isn't it relaxing?” he asked, breathing in deeply. “The smell of salt, the sound of the waves, the breeze...”

“Go on, Yuya. I’ll just start being jealous of the ocean.” Chinen mocked him, leaning back against him. “Well, it’s not half bad, I have to give it to you.” he sighed, turning his face up. “But it’s not fair. You’re here with me, I suppose it wouldn’t quite be the same on my own.”

Yuya thought about it for a moment, then he shook his head.

“Yeah, it’s actually different alone.” he wrapped his arms around him, holding him tight and bringing his mouth to his ear. “This is better though.” he whispered, and Yuri felt an actual shiver down his spine; for the sake of his dignity, he blamed it on the slight breeze blowing on them.

“Have you been coming here so often hoping that I would ask to tag along?” he asked, nestling against him, finding the warmth of his body particularly pleasant.

“I’ve come here so often for the reasons I’ve told you about, Yuri. This is just a bonus.”

And Yuri didn’t seem to have anything to add to that, so he just kept quiet, crouched against him, letting the elder’s hands caress any skin that they could find; and it was the most relaxing thing in the world, but he still didn’t attribute that to the ocean only.

“Don’t fall asleep on me.” he heard Yuya murmur after a while, and only then he realized he had closed his eyes.

“Why not? I get to sleep and you get to enjoy your ocean on your own. It’s a win-win situation.” he mocked him.

“Don’t think so. Now that I’ve experienced this with you here, I don’t think I can actually do without.”

Yuri groaned, turning around in his embrace, getting even cosier against him.

“Too bad then. We can’t very well do this down at the bay and I refuse to drive a hour and a half to get here.”

Yuya kept quiet for a while, then he sighed.

“Well...” he said, unsure. “I don’t think I need the ocean, after all.” he kissed down Yuri’s jaw. “You might just be enough to relax me.”

Yuri sat up, grinning.

“That’s it, Yuu. You said this could’ve happened, and I should’ve given you more credit. You’re a nut job.”

“You’re beautiful.”

“Flattery won’t...” but he couldn’t finish saying it, that Yuya had taken his face in his hands, pressing a long kiss to his lips.

“Won’t get me anywhere, uh?” the elder murmured against his lips, smiling when he heard Chinen groan at the lack of contact.

“It won’t.” the younger said, a little breathless. “You’re a nut job.” he repeated, then he shook his head. “But, well... I knew that already. You can only go up from there.”

“And how high have I reached today?” Takaki asked, tenderly, bringing a finger under Yuri’s chin.

The younger smiled and leant over, kissing him again.

“Enough to make me want to stay a while longer.” he sentenced, and went back to the initial position.

He knew Yuya wanted to say something, and he was glad he didn’t.

For now, all he wanted was to enjoy the whisper of the wind, the blackness of the water, the texture of the sand beneath his feet.

And his own personal beautiful nut job.


End file.
